


Shadow Overturn

by concernedlily



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedlily/pseuds/concernedlily
Summary: The greatsword slits his throat. And it’s like a blinding grey film falls away from his eyes and Ignis can see that Gladio’s exultant murderer is Noctis, eyes burning crimson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the resplendent Ataraxetta for beta! All of this is your fault. All of it.

Gladio is dying. 

The ground under him is dusty red. Ignis thinks it’s the rock at first, maybe the orange-veined marble quarried not far outside Mistwood, and then he realises it’s Gladio’s blood, a sluggish pool spreading under him. His torso is raw as if he’s been flayed, flesh pulsing with his ragged breaths, and Ignis tries to go to him but it’s as if he’s nowhere and everywhere, seeing across the whole battlefield, lightning cracking a black sky, the daemons arrayed gloating and screaming in a loose circle around Gladio’s broken body. 

He wheezes and bleeds and grins and says, “Where’d you learn that -”

The greatsword slits his throat. And it’s like a blinding grey film falls away from his eyes and Ignis can see that Gladio’s exultant murderer is Noctis, eyes burning crimson.

***

It's not a cold and clammy upright awakening, like a nightmare. Ignis slides gently into consciousness to an insistent whispering that fades after a minute, suffused with sweaty warmth. He rubs a hand over his face and presses his aching head back into the rolled-up t-shirt he’s been using as a pillow when they camp. It's been weeks, now, and he's starting to get the feeling that it's becoming angry at his inability to hear. 

Which is ridiculous, of course. It's simply the stress of the long trip and constant battles, the silent fifth passenger squashed in the car first Noctis’s anxiety at the prospect of his marriage, and now the heaviness of grief and duty. The nightmares started at around the same time as the fall of the Crown City and the death of the King. It's only natural his rest should be broken. 

The vision of Gladio’s death is still clear as crystal in his mind: the nightmares are so vivid, unquestionably the twisted illogic of a dreamworld but never wisping away in the light of day and wakefulness. He’s had many bad dreams about Noctis since he was given the responsibility of the prince so many years ago, but they used to always be about Noctis being hurt, being lost, even being killed. This reversal is worrisome, and he’s not sure what it says about him, more than Noctis. 

It’s more worrisome that these nightmares bleed over into day, like his attention is being drawn irresistibly back to them against his will in his waking hours, even leaving a lingering uneasiness when he sees Noctis chattering and laughing with their friends. This road they’re on is so uncertain, so fraught with opportunities for tragedy; Noctis has never used magic so much and so often, never opened himself up to the crystal so much. Before this trip started, before the fall of Insomnia, Noctis had used the death spell perhaps twice, under his father’s close supervision with Ignis hovering close by, waiting to help Noctis trembling away to throw up, and now he’s using it near-daily, with a glint in his eye that makes Ignis hang back. 

He feels like the dreams are always with him, until Noctis comes close enough to touch and Ignis can rest a hand on his shoulder and feel the darkness fall away. He’s never asked Noctis to try channeling healing spells into a sleeping draught, but he's starting to consider it. 

He stretches gingerly, letting a little air under the rumpled sleeping bag. The tent seems a little different every day, as if storing it in the Arsenal is imbuing it with a magic of its own. What was cramped quarters on the first night is now spacious enough for the four of them to enjoy a little privacy, with thick towels hung from the roof of the tent as makeshift screens - with a pointed lack of commentary from Gladio the first time when Noctis had arranged the partitions into three, not four. He turns his head towards the door, where Gladio's bedroll is, between the opening and his prince, and he's reassured for a moment by the sounds of Gladio’s snores. 

From where Ignis lies on his back he can see glowing spiralling patterns on a border at the top of the tent he's sure weren't there last week, lines twisting lazily through one another in a complex pattern that almost lulls him back into a doze. Almost. He can't get the image of Noctis’s violently red eyes out of his head.

He draws his hand gently through Noctis’s hair where Noctis is resting heavily on his chest, dead to the world. Reality blurs around him for a moment and he's suddenly terrified by the conviction that Noctis is still, too still, that there's a corpse lying on him, and he wraps his fingers urgently in Noctis’s hair and tugs, desperate for the warm familiar touch and scent of Noctis’s skin, for the sight of Noctis’s blue eyes. 

Noctis grumbles and tries to push irritatedly at Ignis’s hand in his sleep and just that is enough to calm Ignis’s racing pulse a little. 

“Noctis,” he whispers, runs his other hand down Noctis’s back under the covers and then up again under the t-shirt he's wearing to sleep, feeling the delicate difference between the smoothness of his back and the slight rough of the scar that jags cruelly from shoulderblade to hip. 

“Ten more _minutes_ ,” Noctis mumbles, cranky, and nestles in closer on Ignis’s chest, sliding a leg securely between Ignis’s. Ignis sleeps shirtless now, the nightmares bringing heat with them, and Noctis finds a nipple, starts to suck drowsily with the casual possessiveness the Prince of Lucis has for everything and everyone belonging to him. 

It's normal. So normal, and good, the remnants of the dream vanished by the silk of Noctis’s skin against his. Ignis ducks his head to brush a kiss on Noctis’s forehead, mouthing messy dark hair out of the way, clasps Noctis hard to him and rolls them, covering Noctis’s body with his, Noctis’s mouth with his. 

Noctis comes fully awake in slow rolls, his body shuddering against Ignis as shared breaths become lips brushing become deep kisses. He wraps his legs around Ignis’s hips and arches up and their cocks press together through their pajama trousers hot and aching, but Ignis is waiting to hear his name, waiting to hear Noctis is himself, knows where he is and what he’s doing, who he’s with. 

It’s the furthest thing possible from his nightmares, everything swept away in the need to give himself to his prince. Noctis rocks against him, sweet and sleepy. His hands in Ignis’s hair aren't clutching and afraid, as Ignis’s hands all over his thighs and hips and face are, but Noctis offers himself up anyway with befuddled, easy languor, his soft lips parting immediately when Ignis presses his tongue gently inside. 

He coaxes it out of Noctis patiently, long demanding kisses until Noctis is sighing into his mouth and rubbing his cock rhythmically up against Ignis’s. “Iggy,” Noctis says eventually, scrapes his teeth lightly over Ignis’s bottom lip and chases Ignis’s tongue back into his mouth with his own. He's always still shy, in the first moments of their intimacy, not so very much changed from the anxious stand-offishness of their early, clumsy explorations of one another, when Ignis would hang around Noctis’s apartment after he'd gone to bed, on the sofa in the dark, dry-mouthed and queasy with guilt and hope; waiting for Noctis’s door to open again, for him to slink out of the bedroom and onto Ignis’s lap, into his arms. 

Noctis moans, terribly loud in the closeness of the tent, and Ignis covers his mouth with his own hastily, another passionate deep kiss, filling Noctis’s noise with makeshift muffling of lips and tongue. Noctis is eager, now, lost to it, the way he becomes lost to battle, warping and transferring weapons and striking as fast as the King himself had at his best and strongest, and like then it's for Ignis to take care of him, Ignis to note the cessation of Gladio’s snores followed by the rustles as Gladio turns back over to sleep again, point made and taken. 

“Shh,” Ignis says, brushes Noctis’s hair back from his forehead and follows his fingers with his mouth, pressing kisses to Noctis’s cheek, the bridge of his nose, his temple, and Noctis hums, unrepentant, and nuzzles into Ignis’s throat. 

“Just like this, yeah?” Noctis says hopefully, tilts his hips again to make it clear what he wants, and Ignis struggles to hold back a groan of his own at the perfect sensation of Noctis’s erection against his own, the pressure heavy in his groin and sending sparks up his spine, skin sensitive to the cool air over them and Noctis’s heat under him. 

“No, I need…” Ignis says, only identifying his desire to be as tangled up with one another as possible as he says it. “Noct. I need to have you, okay?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Noctis says, and there's the bright blue of his eyes Ignis longed for, instant enthusiasm that makes Ignis’s cock jerk and leak in the soft cotton of his pajamas, the newly-damp spot slightly roughened over the tender head of his cock. 

He kisses Noctis again, gratified and aroused afresh by his ardency. It's not something they do very often: Ignis is too fastidious to cope with the fuss of it every time they fuck, and too careful of how much Noctis needs his body to be in the best possible condition to be willing to take Noctis if they don't have time to prepare and stretch him until Noctis is desperate and switching between all but begging Ignis to give him his cock and all but ordering him to. 

And there's another reason, although not one he's ever voiced to Noctis. Being so close - so intimate - it's overwhelming to Ignis. Being inside Noct, their sweat mixing as they kiss and touch in perfect rhythm, knowing he’s the only person Noctis has ever trusted to do this for him… and Noctis himself, whining and eyes wide like he can’t believe how good it feels, Noctis’s magic reaching for him like Noctis can’t bear to be apart, crackling electric between them and twining around Ignis’s wrists and up his spine and around his hips, making orgasm feel like spiralling into the star-struck night. It’s intense, wonderful, and keeping it rare means Ignis can remember and treasure every time like it deserves. _That’s_ what he needs tonight, that ultimate connection, Noctis unashamed and open to him.

Taking their time isn’t going to happen tonight. Not just through desperation: Ignis does have some respect for their companions. Gladio’s tolerance only goes so far, and Ignis put up with enough of both Prompto’s blushes and stammers, when he and Noctis were new friends, and then his smirks, when Ignis and Noctis were new together.

“Come here,” he murmurs, and Noctis helps Ignis strip his t-shirt over his head, grins into Ignis’s mouth and makes a small blissful noise when Ignis gathers him close after, chest to chest, skin sensitive in the cool air circulating into the tent from outside but warm where they press together. There’s a dim light swinging in the heights of the tent - Noctis has never liked to sleep in complete darkness - and his pale skin seems to glow golden in it, creamy-smooth under Ignis’s greedily wandering hands.

“You too,” Noctis says, and it’s a moment of fighting hands while they both try to shove both of their pajama trousers down. Ignis pins Noctis’s hands at his sides for a moment in admonishment, Noctis going pliant and dark-eyed beneath him and arching up for a kiss Ignis gives him while he takes care of the last of both their sleep clothes, shoving them down to the bottom of their bedroll where they’ll probably struggle to find them to stumble out for a piss in the dawn light. Ignis does it anyway; that’s hours away, and all that seems to matter is Noctis under him now, spreading his legs as soon as they’re fully bare to one another.

There’s lube in Ignis’s bag, always neat and prepared, but for maybe the first time ever he can’t wait to do everything properly when he gets inside Noctis. He grabs the bag with one hand and pulls it over, searching inside one-handed while he feeds two fingers from the other hand into Noctis’s mouth, feeling Noctis’s tongue slide and wind round his fingers. He looks coyly up at Ignis over them as if they’re not both imagining his mouth on Ignis’s cock, until Ignis groans as deep and quiet in his chest as he can and leans down to kiss, wet and messy around his fingers still in Noctis’s mouth.

He finds the lube at the same time he slides his wet fingers between Noctis’s thighs, takes his mouth again at the same time he teases one damp finger at Noct’s hole and presses the other at the sensitive little patch of skin behind his balls. This is the danger moment, when more than once Noct’s reflexes and instinctive magical defences against invasion have landed Ignis on the floor next to the bed while Noct sniggered and apologised on the same breath. Still, they’ve learnt; Noct makes his mouth soft and inviting and Ignis gives him long kisses that tumble into one another, familiar and reassuring. He tenses his stomach muscles against Noct’s cock jerking inquisitively between their bodies, keeping up steady pressure until all at once Noct sighs and smiles and relaxes and _inside _.__

__“Okay?” Ignis says, brushing his lips against Noct’s cheek, kissing up to his temple and tasting the faint salt of fresh sweat there._ _

__“Feels good,” Noct says. He bites his lip, a sign that never fails to enchant Ignis to the point of obsession, and then Ignis is biting his own tongue against a longing sound as Noct clenches his muscles on Ignis’s finger, deliberately at first and then his body taking over to squeeze down in a rippling pattern that makes Ignis’s cock twitch._ _

__Ignis loves this moment, watching every expression that crosses Noct’s face as he becomes accustomed to the sensation of taking Ignis inside him, but it always shames him, too, how much he likes that he's the only one who's ever seen it. Possessive, too possessive considering Noct has never been Ignis’s, belongs to Lucis at least and Lunafreya in the particular, but here in the dark of the tent Ignis can pretend that's still a long way off; here, Noct sweet and beautiful beneath him, they're both just men._ _

__He gets his knees under him and his arm under Noct and drags them up, feeling the pleasant burn of thigh and stomach muscles as he does, the small hurt of Noct gripping round the back of his neck and moving with him, dropping onto his lap as the covers fall away from them. At the same time as this manoeuvre he sinks his finger deeper and carefully into the smoothness of Noct’s arse, crooking it and swallowing Noct’s breathy moan at the spiking pleasure._ _

__“Like this?” Noct says. He splays his legs either side of Ignis’s hips and cups his hands at the nape of Ignis’s neck, scratching through the hair there, and Ignis looks up at his smiling face, his eyes glittering with hot excitement, runs his other hand to rest at the slight curve of Noct’s waist. Noct sighs and rests their foreheads together and Ignis closes his eyes and just breathes with him, feeling the rhythm of it from Noct’s mouth to chest to all the way where he’s still inside, peaceful and together._ _

__“Like this,” he says. “I want to watch you.”_ _

__Noct doesn’t like being watched, not generally; but he does when it’s Ignis. He shudders and Ignis runs his hand up his back, slides fingers into his messy hair and pulls Noct’s mouth insistently back to his for a reassuring kis before he breaks off. A pink flush is chasing down Noctis’s chest and Ignis wants to follow it with his mouth, kissing down the taut tendons of Noct’s throat as he tosses his head back and grips Ignis's shoulders, rocking in his lap and back into his finger still inside, burying his mouth in Ignis’s hair to muffle his cry as Ignis covers a stiff brown nipple with his mouth and sucks._ _

__“Ignis,” Noct says urgently, and Ignis steadies him as he leans over to scrabble for the lube Ignis abandoned somewhere in the sleeping bag. He comes up with it a moment later, triumphant, and Ignis offers up his hand to be slathered, slides two slippery fingers straight back into Noct’s welcoming hole. They kiss again, hotter and heavier and deeper, making out and petting turning indisputably into fucking with Ignis concentrating on his fingers playing inside Noct, on getting him ready to take Ignis’s cock._ _

__Noct moves with him, works his hips back against Ignis’s hand until Ignis stills, lets Noct get the stretch and pressure he needs with his clever hips almost dancing on Ignis’s lap, until his sinuous writhing presses their cocks together once too many and all at once Noctis is just grinding, the softness of his balls squashing down onto Ignis as Noct rubs the length of his dick along Ignis’s. Ignis gives him a third finger to keep his attention on getting readied; the feeling of Noct’s cock is delicious but Ignis is still yearning to be inside, as close as possible, to slide into the tight perfect clutch of his arse and fuck. His cock feels big with need, leaking constantly against Noct’s firm stomach, and he gets his tongue in Noct’s mouth again, pressing inside and listening to Noct whine through a sloppy desperate kiss._ _

__“I want you so much,” he says, too turned-on to be anything but plain. “ _Noct_ , fuck, you're so lovely, you're going to feel so good on my cock.”_ _

__“If you ever fucking get around to it,” Noct grouses, but his hands stroking through Ignis’s hair are reverent and Ignis smiles into his throat, pulls his fingers out and rubs against Noct’s tender rim. He grabs two good handfuls of Noct’s skinny arse and parts him, hears Noct muffle his wail with his own hand as Ignis shuffles them and wriggles until the head of his cock is set deliberately between, just nudging at Noct’s entrance._ _

__“Go on then,” he invites, hearing his own voice unsteady, almost growling. “Fuck me, come on. Sit on it.”_ _

__“Oh gods,” Noct says, and Ignis can feel his laughter from the inside, the heat of Noct’s arse fluttering round him, can taste it falling off into a deep satisfied groan as Noct sinks down onto Ignis and Ignis bucks his hips helplessly to fuck into him in turn. He can feel an answering shout building in the sparks-flying pit of his stomach but it'd be far too loud, grabs Noct again with trembling fingers and attacks his mouth, both of them panting against one another, clinging tightly as they're joined._ _

__“Okay?” he says, nips at Noct’s lips and kisses up his cheek, feels Noct’s heaving breaths in the tender softness of the skin just below his eye, licking at a glimmering tear there as Noct takes him inside with purring, exquisite slowness. He tries to stop his fingers digging into Noct with how over-much it is, the feeling of being so tangled up in him, happily accepts the reciprocity of Noct’s fingernails in his shoulders. “Noct, fuck. You feel as good as I remember, are you okay?”_ _

__“Yeah, s’good,” Noct says, and lifts his face up to be kissed deeply again. Ignis runs his hands over Noct’s body, as much as he can reach, checking him. Noct is taut, needy, all arching back and straining muscle, and all of it in pleasure._ _

__He rolls up into Ignis’s hands and back down onto his cock and Ignis bites down on his own lip and stays still as he can, accepting whatever Noct wants as he starts to ride, rising up until just the head of Ignis’s cock is cradled inside him and then gliding back down so Ignis is engulfed in heat. It’s like 100 mph on open road in the Regalia with Noctis laughing beside him, like the heady fierce joy of Noct linking with him in the middle of battle and pulling off a strike that has no business working even for the Lucian heir, like pulling a souffle out of the oven and seeing it’s perfect; being with Noct always is._ _

__He can't do anything about the sounds and scents of sex as they fill the tent, the susurrus of skin on skin sliding to eager slaps as Noct gets used to being full, gets to bouncing on Ignis’s cock, hungry to wring as much sensation out of it as he can. His magic curls and twines around them until Ignis feels totally, happily bound, reassuring lines of it spreading warm on his skin and then fading, like the feeling of Noct drawing his fingertips softly over Ignis’s skin. Noct is lush and gorgeous with ecstasy now, curving up against Ignis and away again as he moves in instinctive rolls of his hips, and Ignis is starting to see stars, vision blackening at the edges with pleasure building in his hips and whipcracking through his body, all centred on Noct on him, him inside Noct, Noct wild in his arms._ _

__“Look at me,” he says, doesn’t even care when it comes out as a whine. “Noct, look at me,” and Noct blows out a breath and does, raising eyes to Ignis that look dark with desire, startling electric blue under the hair haloing his head and sticking to his forehead with sweat. It’s everything Ignis needs, he’s everything Ignis needed when he started this, and he says, “Gorgeous, you’re gorgeous, you’re perfect, Noct,” slides one arm around Noct’s waist to steady him and with the other reaches between them._ _

__Noct becomes a heavy satisfied weight on his lap when Ignis grabs his cock and presses it against his own belly with the flat of his hand and encourages Noct to rock on him. There’s not much space but he can manage a flexing press upwards, working Noct’s sensitive hole, and Noct catches his urgency and starts to move with him, both of them striving for the same goal._ _

__Ignis has to stop a cry in his throat when Noct leans down to kiss him again, near-drunk on pleasure, kisses that make Ignis feel like he’s falling. Noct’s magic is swirling between them, so strong Ignis feels like it must almost be visible, twining around their bodies in an ouroboros of desire._ _

__He has only just about enough presence of mind to twist his hand around the head of Noct’s cock and pull Noct’s head to his throat, to muffle his shout as he comes in hot damp skin; just about enough control to wait until Noct is soft and easy and loose in his arms and Ignis can bury his face in Noct’s hair and fuck home into him to climax, the hot slam of pleasure leaving him shaking and grateful._ _

__***_ _

__Neither of them are much use after they’ve come. They manage an ungainly stagger over onto their sides, still joined, and Ignis drags the cover back most of the way over them both. Under its warmth he holds Noct tight as he curls into Ignis’s arms, his hole still clenching arrhythmically around Ignis’s softening cock and making Ignis breathe in tiny gasps as aftershocks of pleasure shiver through them both, magic making an echo chamber between them._ _

__“Noct,” he murmurs, and then they don’t speak: kiss instead, slow, so slow as if they have all the time in the world, as if the sky on the other side of the canvas hasn’t lightened since they woke. Ignis’s mouth is dry from effort and Noct’s is coppery where he bit his lip against too much noise and their kisses are lazy and long and lovely._ _

__“Going back to sleep?” Noctis says eventually, on a wide yawn that makes it clear it’s not a question on his part._ _

__Ignis pulls Noct’s head back to his shoulder, strokes his hair away from his forehead and kisses Noct’s fluttering eyelids. “You sleep,” he says softly, and Noct snuggles down on him, lax with contentment. “Sweet dreams, Noct.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on tumblr!](http://concernedlily.tumblr.com)


End file.
